


Allergic

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, mild allergic reaction, phan oneshot, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Dan and Phil are at a cat cafe. But there are a lot more cats than there were last time, and Phil finds them to be a bit overwhelming for his allergies.





	Allergic

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mild allergic reaction

“Are you sure about this?” Dan can already see at least ten cats just in the dining area. Looking through the window, he’s a bit concerned about Phil’s allergy.

“Of course! I did it last time!” Before Dan can object, Phil’s already inside the cafe. Dan sighs, following his boyfriend. 

They sit at a table near the back of the cafe, and a black cat curls up at Dan’s feet. “And I thought I’d escaped my emo phase,” he mutters. 

“What?” Phil asks. Dan can tell his voice is a little bit scratchy, but he decides to let it go since Phil’s so excited about the cat cafe, and they just got there. 

“Oh, nothing.” 

They order some cakes and coffee and get to talking. “You’re okay?” 

“Dan, I’m fine!” Phil says in a tone that tells him his worries are pointless. Dan still doesn’t feel comfortable, but he tries his best to forget about it and enjoy the cats all around him. Dan’s always been more of a dog person, but he’s always loved cats too. 

When their food comes, Dan and Phil admire the caramel drawings around their cakes. Phil has a flower, and Dan has a treble clef. He thinks back to the last time they went to a cat cafe, when they had the exact opposite. “I think this represents us better than the last time.” He glares at Phil. 

“Shut up,” he says. But he’s smiling, and Dan can tell he doesn’t mean it. 

“Alright, Plant Boi.” He pauses. “That’s what they call you, you know.” 

They laugh and eat their cakes, more cats pooling around their feet since they have food. “This is adorable.” 

“There’s more cats than there were last time.” Phil sniffles. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine. I can handle a few cats.” 

They finish their cakes and pick up their coffees, heading to another cat-filled room. Phil’s the first to walk in, and about five cats come up and stick to him like glue. He bends down to pet an orange tabby cat. “He’s not running away from me like last time!” The smile on Phil’s face is priceless. Suddenly, the smile turns contorted, as if he’s holding something in. 

Phil sneezes loudly, and his twitch forces his coffee cup out of his hand. The coffee spills all over the floor, spreading about and covering their shoes and the cats’ paws. The cats lick up Phil’s mocha as he wipes his nose. “I think we should go home.” 

“Nonsense!” Phil says. “We’ll go get someone to clean this up then head to another room. Dan sighs, following Phil as he charges back to the main room and tells the cashier about the spill. She doesn’t seem amused, but she disappears to get someone to clean it up. Phil, still determined to have a good time, heads to the other side room, which has even more cats than the last. 

“Hello little guy!” He finds an adorable, gray kitten that’s barely the size of his hand. Phil’s face lights up as more cats surround him, and he gets to petting. Dan decides to make the most of his situation and pet a few cats. He heads to the corner of the room, where a large, black cat sulks on top of its perch. 

“Now this cat I can relate to.” He runs his hand down the cat’s back. It turns to stare into his soul, obviously dissatisfied with his pet. “Okay then.” Dan turns to Phil, who’s sitting on the floor with cats all over him. There are two on his lap, five more scattered around him, and the little gray kitten is in his hand. “Oh no.”

Dan knows what’s coming. He watches as his face contorts again, and he lets out a huge sneeze. The cats meow sharply, the fur on their backs sticking up as they scatter away from Phil. 

Phil suddenly starts uncontrollably sneezing. “Wait!” he shouts in between sneezes. “Cats! Come- back!” After that, no cat seems to want to be anywhere near him, especially since he’s still sneezing. 

Dan can’t help but laugh. “Come on, Phil. Let’s go home.” He has to practically drag Phil out of the cafe before calling an Uber. “Why do you even bother with cats?” 

Phil pouts. “They’re so cute!” 

“But they make you have a sneezing fit.” 

“Worth it.” 

Dan rolls his eyes. He has a feeling Phil’s going to force him back to another cat cafe at some point during their lives together. But for some reason, a cat-related allergic reaction makes Phil happy. So he’s okay with that.


End file.
